


体坛明星锤x经纪人基《贴身助理》（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: Warning：热潮期，一点点诱奸，强行标记，内射，成结，口交
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	体坛明星锤x经纪人基《贴身助理》（3）

平静无波的，如噩梦般的三天。媒体和黑客都毫无声息，让蓄势待发的公关团队毫无方向。

Loki频繁地在睡梦中惊醒，omega对身体被暴露于公众的遭遇更加敏感，这是刻在骨子里的自保本能，一嗅到危机就反应激烈地想要逃离。

“我在这儿，嘘……我在。”Thor始终睡在omega枕畔，紧紧地搂住浑身冷汗的Loki，“视频中的你没有露脸，别担心。”

“但我害了你，”Loki哑着嗓子低喃，“我梦见那些长枪短炮都对准了你……”

“我会撑下来的，”Thor亲了亲omega紧皱的眉心，这样呼吸交融的呢喃太过亲昵，于是alpha的唇落到了鼻尖和唇瓣，“我保证。”

Loki模糊地“嗯”了一声，温顺地仰起头回吻，微弱的水声在寂静中格外明显。愧疚也好，安抚也罢，如果这是Thor想要的，他愿意给。

“别这样对我，”alpha在他耳边轻喘，显然是在忍耐什么，“我还在生你的气呢。”

“你在想什么？”omega咬着唇低笑起来，薄汗将发梢粘在了锁骨上，“我不会给你睡的，小滑头。”

“这是在折磨我！”Thor不满地嘀咕，堵气地背过身用被子裹住了自己。

“那就把怒火都发泄在球场上吧，”Loki拍拍alpha的后背，勾着唇闭上眼睛，“只要你依旧所向披靡，再可怕的舆论也无法击垮你。”

第四天，不堪而尖锐的热点话题全面爆发。多位隱私曝光的公众人物联文谴责，而Thor·odinson的账号评论区也被粉丝刷屏，他却依旧毫无回应。

Loki脸色红白不定地盯着手机，满屏都是alpha晃动的胸肌和喉结，入镜的还有omega修长的大腿，随着起伏绷紧又松软，放荡粗野的喘息和呻yin从播放器中传出。

这段视频已经有几千万的播放量，评论更是不堪入目。

“我把账号交给公关管理了，心烦。”Thor悄无声息地在omega身边坐下，替他关上手机，“别钻牛角尖了，两个月后这场风波就会被忘得一干二净。”

“怎么偏偏在赛季闹这一场，”Loki懊恼地托着脑袋，“谁知道明天你入场时，观众席会有什么反应。”

“我还没听过除欢呼之外的声音呢，”alpha却满不在乎地笑起来，像金色的小熊般趴在omega腿上，“怕什么？我可是从贫民窟闯出来的幸存者。”

“应该是我来安抚你的，”Loki叹了口气，闭着眼低头靠在alpha的胸膛上，“那是我的工作，被曝光的也只有你……”

“再提一句工作试试？”Thor冷哼一声，气氛全被这omega毁了。

“oops，原来我的大腿上有颗痣。”Loki识相地转移了话题，但似乎把alpha彻底惹毛了，“看来还是会被熟人认出来。”

“谁会见过你的大腿？”Thor语气不善。

“除了我去世的母亲，就剩fandral了。”omega话音未落，就突然被摁倒在地毯上，“我们小时候一起洗……啊！”

alpha撩开经纪人的睡袍，蛮横地在那白嫩的大腿内侧咬了一口，牙印整齐地绕着那颗惹祸的痣。

“痛痛痛……”那里的软肉最怕痛，Loki疼得眼泪都要飙出来，抱着右腿哼哼唧唧地骂人。

“去睡了，明天还有比赛。”撒完野的alpha起身就走，“在那个牙印消失之前，我就会再补一口的。”

“你休想！”

“行啊，”Thor勾着唇指了指自己的腺体，看得Loki后颈一凉，“下一次，咬这里。”

什么小狮子，就是头狼崽子啊。Loki打了个寒颤，总觉得自己培养出了狠角色。

原先的住处都不能回了，被媒体和狗仔围堵的水泄不通。视频一夜之间在各大网站发布，又被公关快速下架，但依旧有不少在私下流传。

“果然又闯祸了啊，大腿明星。”fandral幸灾乐祸地打来电话，“odinson的粉丝们都在找腿上有痣的omega呢，千万别穿短裤。”

“那不是我！”

“是吗？哭起来还会打嗝呢。”

“谁会把朋友的G/片从头看到尾？！”Loki气急败坏地挂了电话，“门外有动静，没空理你。”

保险起见，Loki让团队包下了酒店的整个楼层，但还是走漏了风声。omega刚开门，便被人拽着手腕向楼梯间跑，alpha穿着深灰色的运动衫，长腿迈得他险些被绊倒。

“慢……慢点！”Loki弯腰撑着膝盖拼命，他们狂奔了6层楼直到天台，Thor还像没事人般一派轻松，“我可不是运动员。”

“我受够那些狗仔了，”alpha的金发被穿过城市的风吹乱，“我们逃跑吧，Loki。”

“往哪里跑？”一头雾水的经纪人茫然地瞅着楼顶的停机坪，运动员的私人飞机还在遥远的波士顿。

但在呼啸的风声中，却隐约传来了螺旋桨和发动机的轰鸣。

“我联系了当地最大的电视台，”Thor却笑出了一口白牙，“他们为了抢新闻，15分钟内就会开着直升机赶到，我们乘那个逃走。”

还挺聪明。Loki默不作声地挪到了alpha背后，躲掉了大部分的强风。

直升机降落在澳洲附近的一个私人开发的海岛，沿海还有酒屋和渔民。棕色皮肤的女人热情地接待了他们，还端来了自酿的果酒。

“现在还有这么好心的人啊……”没有网络和镜头的地方让Loki放松了下来，虽然那些谩骂没有直指他的名字，却也足够让人精神脆弱了。

“像你这样的混账多着呢，”Thor斜了他一眼，“我把这座岛买下了，以后养老就来这儿。”

“买……谁让你背着经纪人琢磨退役的事了？”Loki在桌子底下踹了alpha一脚，“不|赌|不嫖的，没想到还是这么败家。”

“到底要赚多少钱才算够？”Thor突然伸手到桌底下捏住了omega的脚腕，摩挲着皮肤往上摸去，“在这样的小海岛上，多少钱都不如一船鱼有用。”

“松手！”Loki瞬间炸了毛，酥麻从小腿直蹿上来，“你疯了？大庭广众——”

“这里没人认识我，”Thor变本加厉地探过身，吃果冻般咬了咬他的下唇，“你也不是经纪人，只能是我的omega。”

精力充沛的alpha沿着海岸找到了冲浪板，却在换衣服时，听见Loki正用蹩脚的当地话询问店家：“请问有阻止…那个，抑制剂吗？我急需……”

商船15天才来港口停靠一次，抑制剂这样紧缺的必需品，就算有也不会卖给陌生的旅客。

Thor拿出卫星电话，通知飞行员延迟一周再来。

“我们什么时候能回去？”就算入住了条件最好的海边小屋，也要靠壁炉和烧水来取暖，Loki开始思念现代社会的便捷了，“你的赛季倒是结束了，我还有工作呢。”

“海面上有强降雨，旷工总比坠机好。”Thor信口胡诌，“你有急事？”

omega没有吭声，裹紧了厚实的羊毛毯，临近热潮期的香甜气味却依旧冒了出来。

该死，怎么偏偏在这个孤岛上……

“Loki，你还好吗？”Thor铺完了床，回头看见蜷在壁炉边的omega正摇摇欲坠，“怎么……”

alpha刚走过去，那毛茸茸的一团便直接倒进他怀里，软软仰着的脑袋冒热气，连面颊也烧红了。

“我……警告你，”omega眯着眼神智不清的嘀咕，一边毫无威慑力地警告，一边还往alpha的怀里钻，“嗝、不许乘人之危……”

“都这样了还口是心非？”Thor盘腿将Loki整个搂在怀里，年长的omega还矜持地挣扎了几下，才晕乎乎地老实下来，皱着眉被他亲着面颊和鼻尖，“不能相信alpha，要吃亏几次才长记性？”

“笨的是你啊，”Loki闭着眼模糊地哼哼，像小火炉般挨着alpha的胸口，粉白的脚趾在地毯上摩挲，“都推开你几次了，怎么不长记性？”

“因为你是个骗子，所有事都反着来就对了。”Thor却存心要气他，像是迟来的青春叛逆期，“我的大腿都被弄湿了，怎么办？”

“蠢……”omega懒洋洋地笑起来，咬着舌尖在alpha耳边吐气，“那就，帮我堵住啊。”

“哈啊、嗯！好胀……”Loki趴在硬板床上被托高了屁股，年轻人粗长狰狞的阴茎在花穴里进出，将射进去的精液抽插出白沫挂在阴唇边，“嗯嗯……那、那里、舒服……”

“根本堵不住啊，经纪人。”alpha恶劣地插在他体内停下了，让omega像母猫般翘着屁股往自己的胯下蹭，浑浊的爱液从交合处流满了大腿，“怎么连这都要骗人，嗯？”

“动一动、唔嗯…动一动就好……”Loki燥热得几乎脱水，火辣的刺痒在被撑满的雌穴里拉扯蔓延，omega被折磨得不断呜咽，“多操几下就不流水了……哈唔、真的……”

alpha终于挺弄了起来，把烂软的穴肉搅得咕啾作响。Loki舒爽地呻吟一声，浑浑噩噩地觉得自己忘了什么。

“戴、唔啊……”劳心劳力的omega挣扎着去抓压在背上的男人，指甲在alpha结实的大腿上掐出五个浅浅的粉印，“戴套、嗯呃……”

“嗯，戴了。”年长者的身体柔韧耐操，Thor正在兴头上，胡乱敷衍着将人翻了个身，将那两条疲软的长腿架在肩上，扶着硬到发痛的性器干了进去，被蚌肉般的内壁吮得险些射出来。

“嗯啊！到顶了、呃……”Loki被粗暴的肏弄逼得哭叫出声，身上糜烂的香气却更浓郁了，将alpha勾得两眼猩红，发了狠地捏着他的腰往最深处猛撞。

壁炉里的火星爆燃一响，随即便被交织的粗喘和呻吟盖过，简陋的木床被晃得咯吱作响，omega随着本能挺起腰让男人干得更深，翘起的性器也一下下蹭着运动员硬实的腹肌。

“Loki、Loki……”Thor爽得两眼模糊，绷着腰在那片潮湿的软肉里乱顶，像毛头小子般弄得毫无章法。

“嗯，听见了。”年长的omega温和地回应着alpha的求欢，慢条斯理地吻着运动员锋利的眉眼，像是比起疯狂的性爱，亲吻才是头等大事。

alpha圆润的顶部撞进了肥沃的生殖腔，Loki两眼迷离地轻轻“唔”了一声，便瘫软着任由Thor继续侵犯，捂着鼓起的小肚子喃喃着“满了”或“太深了”。

“原来你发情时是这样的，经纪人。”alpha将人抱到了身上，借着体重碾着最深处的敏感点，让omega像被揪住后颈的奶猫般在他身上呜咽着扒拉，“还记得我说过什么吗？下一次要咬哪里。”

Loki正被顶弄得舒服，靠在Thor肩上软软地嗯了一声，夹着屁股里的大家伙忍不住扭来扭去。

Thor被夹得头脑一懵，粗哑地骂了句“浪货”，便捏着omega红肿的腺体咬了下去。

“哈啊……混账！”被永久标记的刺激让Loki的大脑清醒了片刻，但他只来得及在alpha石块般的肌肉上咬了一口，便又被两腿间律动的腰杆夺去了理智。

“抱歉啊，经纪人。”Thor把omega的腰操得不断往下塌，屁股也被撞得又红又肿，alpha下流地用舌尖舔着Loki的耳朵，连颈窝都舔得湿漉漉的，“就是喜欢欺负你。”

“不要、嗯嗯！哈呃……”Loki抱住枕头哑着嗓子求饶，alpha在高潮的前一刻停住了，粗硬的肉棒埋在生殖腔里，魁梧的身躯却沉沉压下来，左右挪动着腰胯慢慢搅弄。

“这样很舒服，对吗？”Thor咬着破损的腺体，年长的omega像被揪住命门般不敢动弹，委屈地张着嘴喘气，“喜欢被抱起来干，也喜欢这样被我插着睡一整晚……”

“别说了、唔……”Loki羞耻地捂住嘴，拼命咽下呻吟，发情期的omega根本无法拒绝alpha的阴茎，更何况是全球最性感的运动员，“我没有、哈嗯……”

“自己也是性欲旺盛的男人，为什么要装作不喜欢做爱？”Thor捏着他的下巴偏过头，吻着Loki精巧的喉结，在omega想要挣扎时重重顶了一下，“就算再怎么会骗人，现在也无法对标记自己的alpha撒谎，对吗？”

“出去、哼嗯……弄疼我了！”Loki终于慌了，徒劳地向后蹬着床单，扭动的屁股却把alpha蹭得又大一圈，肚子也鼓得更厉害了。

“再这样下去，肚脐都要突出来了。“Thor看似怜惜地托着他的腰，说出口的话却无比恶劣，“是时候投降止损了，经纪人。”

“喜欢和我做爱吗？”alpha像是奖励般，问一句便挺一下身，精准地撞在敏感点上，“诚实回答我，否则会被弄哭的，Loki。”

“哈啊！喜欢……”

“用哪个姿势做最舒服？”

“呃呜……”omega的瞳孔收缩着涣散开来，连被不断进出的雌穴都变得松软，“和你做，都舒服……”

“最后一个问题，”Thor温柔地将Loki翻过来，抱在怀里慢慢挤了进去，闭着眼感受被包裹吮吸的快感，“可以被内射吗，经纪人？”

“呼嗯、可以……”

Loki最后的印象便是匍匐在两腿间的alpha，邪笑着抬起深蓝的眼睛，在他性器顶端啄吻，伸出舌尖勾舔着冒水的马眼，然后慢慢地含进口中深喉。

在长达7天的热潮期里，omega几乎都是在床上度过的。他很难分清梦境和现实，昏暗的小屋里只有金发alpha，和远处朦胧的海浪声。

“……滚开。”Loki睁开红肿的眼睛，嗓音哑得几乎报废，“听不懂吗？”

“再等一会儿，我的结还没有消。”Thor紧了紧胳膊，将背对自己的omega箍在怀里，“别弄伤自己。”

“你对我的伤害还少吗？”

Loki声音是冷的，身体和内里却都是热的，只是俩人呼吸间的动作牵扯到相连的地方，也引起了omega一阵哆嗦。

果然什么都是按比例长的啊，一米九几的大个子，那东西也很要人命。

alpha搂着他的手背和胳膊全是结痂的抓痕，腰腹和脊背上的更多。Loki并不是心疼这混账，但运动员的身体就是黄金，皮肤破成这样……还是他造成的。

不行，这次说什么都不能原谅他了。

“打我几拳泄愤吧，听说鼻梁断一次会更高呢。”Thor将俊脸凑到omega眼前，一副任人宰割的诚恳态度，“别累着自己，刚被标记的omega会……”

Loki忍了忍，终究还是没忍住，一脚把Thor踹下了床。

Thor直到上飞机前都是一瘸一拐的，年轻气盛的alpha被宠坏了，此刻却被接连冷落了好几天，还是唯一标记过的omega……

“我真的有那么差吗？”Thor郁闷地拉下Loki的眼罩，丝毫不觉得自己在骚扰对方，“无论是能力、经济、外貌、性格……到底是有多挑剔。”

“能说出这样的话就很成问题了，”omega的语气依旧淡淡的，实际却在拼命抑制自己靠近alpha，“标记的事还没决定怎么处理，你别来烦我。”

Thor委屈地缩回了自己的座位上，散发的幽怨气息严重影响到了被标记的Loki。

“不要瞪着baby blue的眼睛看我，没用。”

Loki在咬痕惨烈的腺体上贴了个邦迪，一出机场便接到了Laufey的电话，老人家语气十分霸道，铁了心要他在婚礼前当个好儿子。

“你自己回公寓吧，”他把行李一股脑扔给了Thor，“我有急事。”

“什么事？”alpha依旧不依不饶，像公狼盯着所有物一般。

“私事。”Loki冷着脸头也不回地走了，“我没有义务交代私生活，告辞。”

先晾着这小子吧，总有一天会自己想通的。

“自己混出息了，连回家吃顿饭都要我求你？”laufey威严地顿了顿拐杖，左手却亲昵地牵着身边的准夫人，“这位是frigga，你往后的继母。”

Loki早就摸透了laufey的暴脾气，当即扬起虚伪的假笑，规规矩矩地和frigga寒暄。

“对了，我的儿子突然说要来拜访。”frigga说，“那孩子一直很独立，我还以为连婚礼都不会来……”

“母亲？”被佣人引进客厅的alpha风尘仆仆，还穿着经纪人买的T恤，“你为什么在Loki家里？你们……认识？”

“当然，”frigga温柔地笑起来，“以后我们就是一家人了。”

“哦……这样。”Thor几秒内便理清了思路，无比真诚地冲脸色铁青的Loki伸手，“看来你的私生活也和我息息相关了啊，”

“哥哥。”


End file.
